A problem exists in the field of biological research with regard to the determination of the positive and negative growth effects when various forms of electromagnetic energy are applied upon microorganisms that are produced to create food nutrient's like Omega 3 oils, biofuels, yeast in food, alcohol and related beverages, valuable cosmetic compounds, nutraceuticals like Astaxanthin antioxidant, and pharmaceutical products created for the treatment of various illnesses and for speeding up the production rate of inoculation drugs for influenza outbreaks. It is known that some forms of electromagnetic energy enhance organism growth rates dramatically by over three hundred percent per day while other forms of electromagnetic energy can inhibit growth. Which types and amounts of electromagnetic energy works with various types of these microorganisms is a puzzle worth solving as mankind's growing needs for these products expand with the worlds population.
Previous research efforts on the “cause and effect” of low-level electromagnetic field (EMF) energy exposure on all manner of living organisms was initiated in the 1950's as a result of Russian and USA space flight and exploration programs. Very few of the prior research methods and systems were described in publications sufficient to replicate the electromagnetic biostimulation research system used nor was the methodology or results of these early EMF research efforts made clear and reproducible.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,569,050 describing a commercial scale, enclosed bioreactor system discloses that it contains an electromagnetic biostimulation component located in the upper dome of the bioreactor and in the recirculation system that increases biomass growth rate in some algae up to three hundred percent. The prior art includes others that have confirmed a connection between the application of electromagnetic biostimulation energy on the growth rate of some organisms. What is missing in the art and what is required to fill a long felt need in the biotechnology industry is a device to determine the accurate and discrete application of a variety of energy forms on a range of organisms including a control group of organisms such that the cause and effect of a particular form of energy on a particular organism is determinable.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an electromagnetic biostimulation device that provides for the controlled application of selectable forms of energy on selected organisms and not on other organisms such that a control group is used in evaluation of the results of the biostimuation process. Further, there is a need for an electromagnetic biostimulation device that is simple to operate, compact and portable and economical in operation that can standardize the mythology and systems used in this new field of biotechnology.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic biostimulation research device that enables the controlled application of selectable forms of electromagnetic energy, including but not limited to microwave, acoustic, magnetic and other forms of EMF, on selected organisms and not on other organisms such that a control group is used in evaluation of the results of the process. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic biostimulation research device that is simple to operate, compact and portable and economical in operation.